Love
by kunfucious
Summary: "The dictionary defines love as an intense feeling of deep affection." Five years after the well was sealed, Kagome decides to forget about the Feudal Era and live a normal life in the modern world. But after noticing something familiar in her Japanese History class, she'll realize why love is such a peculiar thing to deal with and who it can lead you too. InuKag


**Love**

_"The dictionary defines love as an intense feeling of deep affection." Five years after the well was sealed,  
><em>_Kagome decides to forget about the Feudal Era and live a normal life in the modern world. But after noticing something  
>familiar in her Japanese History class, she'll realize why love is such a peculiar thing to deal with and who it can lead you too. <em>

**x x x**

The dictionary defines love as "an intense feeling of deep affection." It was an emotion that was capable of conveying a deep and strong attraction to someone or something and was also considered to be a vital virtue for humans. But there was different types of love: family, romantic, friendship, or "divine love". It was difficult to explain what you feel when you're in love, due to the fact that the feelings are so complex that even scientists can't solve it.

Kagome decided to tune back into her Japanese History lesson, looking down at what she had written so far. Her brown eyes met a blank piece of paper, causing her to sigh. She needed to focus in this class, but she deemed it to be too difficult. It was as if she was re-living every single moment that she had ever experience in the feudal era every time her professor discussed a certain important event in Feudal Japanese history. And all she could do was try to pay attention and _not _break down in tears.

After the Shikon no Tama had disappeared, Kagome found herself on the other side of the well, unable to go back to the feudal era. She tried for three consecutive months, until one night, her mother found her at the bottom of the well, curled up in a ball and sobbing. She advised that Kagome focus on school and getting an education now, and that if the portal to the other side would ever appear, Kagome would surely feel it.

The well closing had not only affected Kagome, but her family too. Due to the fact that Kagome spent endless nights sobbing at the fact that she could never see Inuyasha ever again, it pained her family to see her in such sorrow. They tried to cheer her up in numerous ways—going to spa retreats, going out to watch the latest movies, and always having a joyful dinner with the family. Although it did help Kagome feel somewhat happy, it seemed as if she wasn't able to move on. But at least it helped get her mind off of trying to jump into the well again.

It took her three years after the well closed to try again. She had graduated from high school and after getting the idea that maybe the well was open again, Kagome tried—only to hit the bottom. She had cried herself to sleep that night but she knew that she certainly had to move on now. The well would be closed forever and she would have to spend the rest of her life here, in the modern world.

And now, she was a second year student at Tokyo University, majoring in Japanese history. If she wasn't able to return to the past, at least she could teach about it. Even though it sometimes stung to talk about the Inu no Taisho or about the Shikon no Tama, but it was all part of the past now. Kagome had to think of a future that would provide for her but that would also be enjoyable.

"And that is all for now, students. We shall have a small quiz on the third chapter tomorrow, so be sure to thoroughly read the material," the professor advised before putting all of his paperwork into his briefcase.

Kagome followed the line of exiting students, but not before catching a glance at her teacher. She had never really paid attention to what he looked like and never spoke to him, but with a quick glance, Kagome's eyes widened.

_He looks like_...Kagome thought, but knowing that it was such a ridiculous idea, she shook her head and continued to walk towards her next class. _It's impossible. _

**x x x**

Kagome twisted the the straw around her finger, sighing as her friends were once again talking about things that didn't concern or phase her.

"And then he held me in his arms and kissed me!"

Eri and Yuka squealed in delight at Ayumi's latest details of her date, enjoying the fact that at least one of their friends had found a stable romance. Kagome had listened to her story, but her mind was still stuck on her professor.

She had made it her goal to think of the feudal era lesser and lesser everyday and it had been working, until she had seen her professor. His resemblance was uncanny but surely, he was just another professor. _Maybe his reincarnation_? Kagome thought as she sipped on her soda.

"Earth to Kagome? Are you there?" Eri called, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face.

Kagome rapidly blinked and faced the trio, smiling apologetically. "Sorry! I was thinking about all the reading that I have to do tonight!" _Liar_.

Yuka rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Kagome. "Thinking of anyone _special_, hmmm?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. _Miroku always did the same thing..._Kagome thought painfully.

She quickly shook her head. No! She would not be thinking of them right now or ever!

"Yeah, Kagome. Tried seeing anyone new lately?" Ayumi perked up, her eyes shining with curiousity.

Kagome had tried to go on a few dates with some of the decent guys she had met through high school and college, but it just didn't feel right. She even went out with Hojo a couple of times, but they both realized that they were just meant to be friends. None of the men that she dated felt _right_. Maybe it was because she expected them to be like him. Maybe she was purposely making her expectations too high. Maybe she just couldn't get over _him_.

"No. I mean, I've tried but you know, some of them are just creeps!" she covered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She looked at her watch and tapped it repeatedly, letting Eri look at the time. "It's nearly seven, guys!"

Eri perked and pushed Kagome out of the booth, "Oh no! I totally forgot about my test tomorrow!"

It was a series of complaints and comments when the girls piled out of the booth and Kagome soon found herself being dragged out of the cafe. But strong shoulders made contact with hers and Kagome yelped in pain.

"Hey, watch where you're going, why don't you!" she yelped at the man.

The man, dressed in a long-sleeved flannel shirt and dark jeans turned around and took of his glasses, causing Kagome to gasp. "I'd say the same to you too, wench!" he spat out before putting his glasses back on.

Kagome was unable to speak, too stunned at what she had seen. Was it real? The resemblance was there—hell, even the voice and the attitude was there! But she needed to watch herself before she decided to throw herself down that path again.

_Inuyasha, is that you? _

**x x x**

Kagome looked over her answers, double-checking them for any mistakes. She knew that she had gotten everything correct, seeing that she had read the chapter about three times just to get her mind off of that man from the cafe. She had been restless that night but she refused to go near the well or to cry. She knew better than to succumb to those emotions. Kagome had seen how sad Mama, Sota, and Grandpa felt and if they even heard a peep of her crying, she knew that they would be immediately distressed.

Even though she was one of the first few people to finish their quiz, Kagome had decided to turn her's in last. She wanted to get a good look of Takashi-sensei in order for her to finally tell herself that he wasn't who she thought he was.

She approached his desk slowly, making sure that the last of the students were out of earshot. She didn't want anyone hearing them and deeming her as crazy.

"For the miko who successfully rid the world of the Shikon no Tama, you sure do walk fairly slow, Higurashi."

Kagome felt her eyes water and her books soon met the floor. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is that really you?"

The dark-haired man looked up and Kagome can finally see that it was truly him. His usual golden eyes were dark brown, darker than Kagome's, and his long silver hair was now black. His face lacked his demonic markings and he had no claws, just normal human fingernails. Yet Kagome could feel his demonic aura. "Are you a reincarnation who just happened to have the real Sesshomaru's memories?"

Takashi-sensei rolled his eyes. "I am no reincarnation. Have you forgotten that demons can live for long periods of time? I only hold his appearance due to the fact that my true form will terrify you lowly humans."

_Yep, he's Sesshoumaru alright! _Kagome thought as she continued to analyze him. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties now—he had definitely matured during the years. Suddenly, Kagome felt as if the weight on her shoulders have been lifted. It was true that demons could live for a long time and Kagome had forgotten that maybe some of them would think it was best to conceal their true forms. But the idea of prolonged life..._Maybe he's still alive too. _

Kagome shook her head. No. She didn't want to know. The man from the cafe must have just sounded like Inuyasha, since the amount of jerks in Tokyo had doubled since she was in middle school. She couldn't ask Sesshoumaru because, well, it would hurt too much. If he was alive, he certainly wouldn't be near Sesshoumaru and if he was dead...then he was dead. It was by chance that Sesshoumaru Takashi was in fact the Sesshoumaru from the past, but that was it. It was nice to know but Kagome had better things to worry about—like her winter finals.

She had stayed to ask Sesshoumaru a couple of questions about his experiences throughout the time period. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru answered them. He wasn't hostile towards her and talked about how he saw each and every era changed and how it inspired him to be many things. He had been an author, a politician, a doctor, and now, he was to add 'professor' into his list. He briefly talked of Rin but he abruptly stopped. Maybe he was too saddened about her death.

Noticing the time, Kagome had decided that it was time for her to go home and study for her test. Sesshoumaru bid her farewell, but not before reminding her to read the next chapter for their lesson.

Knowing that it would be faster to take the route through the park, Kagome walked through the crowds of people, hoping that her mother wouldn't be too mad at her if she was a couple of minutes late. The streets were full of people who were most probably on their way home also and Kagome soon found herself deep into her thoughts.

Would she be able to accept the fact that Sesshoumaru had made it into the modern world, but Inuyasha had not? Kagome shook her head. Of course she can! She had lived without Inuyasha for nearly five years, surely the rest of her life would be a piece of cake! Kagome was sure that Inuyasha lived a full life, making he even found himself a mate and had a couple of little hanyous running around him during his lifetime. She couldn't deny that the idea of Inuyasha being with someone else pained her, but what was new? Inuyasha had always been with Kikyou, so why was the idea of him being in a family that didn't involve her hurt so much?

Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the man that she walked directly into. Fearing that she would hit the hard gravel, Kagome stuck her hands out and prepared herself for the impact, only to find that there was none. She opened one eye and noticed that there was a hand on her elbow and realized that she was safe from bruising. Opening both her eyes, she released herself from the man's hold—or well, _attempted _to. Growing irritated, Kagome growled in irritation and looked up to the man's face.

"Hey! Thanks for not letting me fall and all but let—" Kagome cut her sentence short when the man had decided to take off his sunglasses. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her but it was the same man from the cafe yesterday! But it wasn't only the only thing that captured her attention, but it was his striking resemblance to Inuyasha that made her heart thump. He looked exactly like how Inuyasha would look when it was the night of the new moon—black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and intoxicating dark brown eyes paired with a red sweater and khaki pants. Just by looking at him, Kagome could feel her heart being pierced over and over again by a sharp knife...

"Ka-Kagome?" the man spluttered out, releasing his hold on her.

Kagome tried to even out her breath but she couldn't this man knew her name. This man, who she had never seen before in this era, knew her name. This could only mean one thing and Kagome didn't know whether she was happy or heartbroken.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

"Inu...yasha?"

Soon enough, Kagome found herself in the arms of the man she thought she would never see again and finally let out a sob.

_I finally found you_.

**x x x**

"I can't believe it's you," Inuyasha repeated for the umpteenth time since he had bumped into Kagome.

They decided to return to the cafe, knowing that they had to talk about this certain situation. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha decided to break the silence. Kagome was glad that he did though, or she might have just stared at him the whole night.

Kagome nodded and took a bite from her food. "Of course, it's me. I'm originally from here, remember?" she countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "I know that. I would've just assumed that you moved away or you were already," he paused, attempting to word his sentence properly, "You know, married or something."

Kagome? Married? The dark-haired woman snorted loudly. She couldn't even go out on a proper date! "Ha! Me? Married at this age? _As if!_" she replied, "But I did try. I tried to move away but the thought of being away from Mama, Sota, Grandpa...the well—I just couldn't."

Inuyasha nodded, seeing the sorrow that Kagome held in her eyes. He knew exactly how she felt. Seeing Kagome and being unable to at least say goodbye to her had been painful enough. But he had constantly checked the well for any signs of Kagome, or at least for an aura, but after nearly one hundred years, he gave up. He decided to take Sesshoumaru's advice and travel the world. And now, five hundred and three years later, Sesshoumaru had called him and suggested that he should move back to Tokyo. Inuyasha didn't really know why but he agreed to going back.

When he had seen her yesterday, he thought that he was just seeing things. He knew Kagome would be somewhere in this time, but he didn't really know where. The concealment spell that most demons used to conceal their demonic features made is difficult for Inuyasha to find her scent. But seeing her face and the sound of her voice, Inuyasha knew that it was her, but after he rudely snapped at her. He had hoped that he would see her again but he didn't know that it would be _this _soon.

The two found themselves talking about their current lives and what they were planning to do in the future. Just like his older brother, Inuyasha had ventured into different activities and now owned a small training dojo in Tokyo. As Kagome eyed him, she noticed that he too had matured through the years. He looked like he could pass as a twenty-one year old now.

Kagome could feel her heart picked up a beat but something was still bothering her. Inuyasha was right here in front of her but why didn't she feel completely happy? She knew she loved him with all her heart but...

After all these years, did he still feel the same about her? What if he did have a family of his own now? Then what would Kagome do?

"Kagome, are you alright? You're pale as a ghost," Inuyasha asked, reaching out to hold her hand.

Kagome instantly relaxed at his touch but her worries were still there. She knew that it would be dangerous if she just kept it to herself but she wanted to tell him so much. She wanted to tell him about how she suffered and cried and endured and conquered but she didn't know where to start.

"After the well closed, did you ever feel...sad?"

Her question was simple and quiet and Inuyasha's expression softened. "Of course, I did. I was in a state of shock that caused everyone to get to worried over me," he explained.

Hearing this, Kagome felt somewhat better but she needed to tell him. Maybe if she opened her mouth, the right words would just flow out. "After the well closed, I didn't know what to do. I tried so hard to get back to you guys—to you, but it wouldn't work. I just kept hitting the bottom every single time and it hurt each time," Kagome sniffled, wiping the tears that were flowing down her face, "It was unfair. I know I wanted to see you but I didn't mean for the last time. I never even got to tell you what I felt for you. I hated the well for such a long time until I just gave up."

"Kagome..."

The dark-haired woman looked up and gave him a look, telling him that she wasn't done yet. "I graduated high school with top marks and got into Tokyo University as a history major. I just never wanted to let go of the past I guess, you know? I tried to forget about you and the past by spending even more time with my family, my friends—hell, I even dated a couple of guys. But I couldn't...I inwardly refused to."

Inuyasha's grip on her hand only tightened, his eyes being hidden by his bangs. "You think you were the only one hurting, Kagome? I swore that I was going to protect you until the day I die, but you slipped out of my grasp so quickly. I was lost without you, Kagome. Just ask Sesshoumaru. I spent so many nights just sitting next to the well, hoping that you would come through again or hoping that I could hear your voice. Kagome, I lived _five hundred years _for you. I waited _five hundred years _to be with you."

Kagome gasped at his confession, moved by his words. Here she was, wallowing in her misery and completely disregarding Inuyasha's. Kagome had lived five years without Inuyasha in her life and could barely even make it, but the man in front of her endured five hundred years of loneliness, hoping that one day, he would be reunited with her. While she easily gave up, he continued to push through even though he was unsure if he would find her or not.

Scooting his chair closer to her's, Inuyasha wiped her tears away and kissed her temple. "If you're wondering if I still love you, then the answer is yes. My love for you hasn't waned or changed in any way—in fact, I think it grew every single day that I was waiting for the day I'd see you again. I love you, Kagome, from the moment in Kaguya's castle to the moment we kissed inside the jewel, I still love you and I will always love you."

Unable to contain herself, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha, her lips meeting his for the first time in five years for her, five hundred years for Inuyasha. The dark-haired man was stunned at first, but soon enough, he responded to her kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled back while Inuyasha aimlessly followed her's, pouting at the loss of sensation. Kagome smiled at him before standing up and ushering for him to do the same.

"Oi, Kagome! Where are we going?" he questioned, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

Kagome sighed in content and leaned her head towards Inuyasha's chest, admiring how warm and right it felt to finally be with him at last. "I'm sure Mama and Sota will love seeing you again. Maybe you should invite Sesshoumaru too!"

**x x x**

"Aim and release!"

_Swoosh! _

Out of five arrows, only two of them hit the mark that she had requested. Walking towards her two pupils, Kagome patted both of them on the back and gave them both bright smiles. "Good job, Misao and Shoma! I have to say, you guys are getting more and more accurate each time!"

Shoma blushed at her mentor's compliment. When her mother had turned eight, Shoma's mother had asked her to pick between swimming and archery, and when she had witnessed Kagome hit the middle of the board with ease, Shoma knew that she wanted to be exactly like her. "Only because you teach us so well, Kagome-sensei!"

After the lesson, Kagome walked all of her students to the dojo's main room, where each of her students met up with their parents. After talking to a few of them about their child's progress, the door opened to reveal Inuyasha and his own students. Kagome sent him a fond smile as they continued to mingle with the parents until all of them were out the door.

"That Shoma looks a lot like Sango, doesn't she?" Inuyasha mumbled, standing behind Kagome to wrap his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Kagome nodded and twisted herself in his arms in order to hug him properly. "You noticed that too? She's such a wonderful little girl. And a skilled archer too!"

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's giddiness until a smaller voice interrupted them.

"Mama!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked down to see a small child with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha's arms to pick up her child, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Mirai-chan! Did you behave while you were with Daddy today?"

Inuyasha scoffed and pinched his daughter's cheeks. "Of course, she did! This little girl will surely be one hell of a fighter when she grows up!" Inuyasha stated, his chest swelling with pride.

After reuniting with Kagome at the park five years ago, the duo had barely spent any time apart after that. Kagome gleefully re-introduced Inuyasha to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, and had told them that he had merely dyed his hair and got an eye color-changing surgery while he was abroad. Surely enough, the three accepted his reason and embraced him into their group.

Two years after their meeting, Kagome graduated from college and started teaching at a high school while Inuyasha continued to manage his dojo. Kagome would oftentimes help him out and eventually started giving out archery to anyone who wanted to learn. During that year, Inuyasha had also gained the courage of asking Kagome to marry him. It took them a year to get everything planned and ready but it was something they both knew they would always cherish. And nine months later, little Mirai entered their lives.

"Mamaaaaaa, I'm hungwy!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both chuckled at their daughter's large appetite and made their way towards their kitchen, with Kagome muttering something about not making ramen for the second night in a row.

Even though they had been apart, their feelings towards each other never faltered. Love is weird that way. They say you can love multiple people in your life before you settle down with the one that you love the most. It was hard to understand but it was easy to feel. Although love is meant to be a fun and warm thing to feel, it can also be a source of motivation to pull through and never give up.

And sometimes, love can lead you to your happiness.

**x x x**

To be honest, I was watching the finale while writing this. After seeing the well sealed and everything,  
>I just had this idea of Kagome not being able to come back and just trying to abandon all hope in every<br>going back. I know, I know ! Pretty generic but hey! I just had to! It was heart-wrenching and I really  
>had to pause my TV for a bit so I can just cry and fangirl in peace. But then I managed to pull this out of<br>ass, so I don't really know if this is good or not. Also, WEIRD. I usually never write Inuyasha/Kagome, but  
>I wanted to experiment with it. Plus, I thought it would make more sense with this pairing, rather than SessKag.  
>Although, he does me an appearance :)<p>

SORRY IN ADVANCED IF THIS IS TERRIBLE!

Oh, Mirai means "future". I just thought it would be appropriate to name their child something that  
>mean the very thing that kept them together <em>and <em>apart.

SOOOOOO, don't forget to read and review! Maybe I'll just write little oneshots of all the characters sometimes.  
>Or maybe I'll just be lazy. Eh.<p>

xoxo kunfucious


End file.
